La princesse n'est pas toujours celle qu'on croit
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Invité à dîner chez les Hugues, Edward a un étrange pressentiment... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour "Non Elysia, tu ne peux pas te marier avec papa" OS. RoyEd


Auteur: Lady Ange Shadow

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Disclaimer: les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas TT

Note: pour ceux/celles qui ont lu "Des pêches?", disons que ça se situe environ un an avant... Elysia a cinq ans.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**La princesse n'est pas toujours celle qui parait l'être**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Roy et Edward étaient invités à manger chez les Hugues. Le lendemain étant un jour de congé pour tous les militaires (à l'exception des malchanceux qui étaient de garde), la soirée se prévoyait d'être tranquille. En arrivant sous le porche des Hugues, Edward frissonna. Il avait cette drôle d'appréhension depuis ce matin... comme si quelque chose allait se produire.

« Tu as froid, mon amour? » susurra Roy à son oreille en le saisissant par la taille.

« M'appelle pas comme ça » grogna le blondinet, qui faisait une allergie à ces surnoms mièvres de midinette que son brun lui trouvait.

Roy se contenta de sourire avant de laisser quelques baisers dans sa nuque.

« Roy... »

Le brun le retourna face à lui, espérant un autre baiser, et laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Maes.

« Roy, Ed! J'interrompais quelque chose? »

« Du tout » répondit le noiraud, bien que son regard démentait entièrement ses propos.

Le couple entra et alla saluer Gracia dans la cuisine, avant qu'Elysia ne se précipite vers eux pour un câlin de bienvenue et surtout pour leur montrer le beau livre de coloriage que son père lui avait offert.

« Regarde, Edo! J'ai fait sans dépasser! »

« C'est bien, Ely-chan »

La gamine fit un grand sourire au blondinet et s'échappa en riant vers sa chambre sous les flashs de l'appareil de son papa, qui s'extasiait sur le fait qu'elle serait « une artiste de géniiiiiie! ».

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se coucha sur le ventre et ouvrit son livre à un nouveau dessin, puis saisit ses crayons de couleur en s'a-ppli-quant pour ne pas dépasser les lignes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle contempla avec fierté son chef d'œuvre: assurément, robe de mariée de la princesse était bien plus belle en fushia qu'en blanc, surtout avec les lignes bleue clair et jaune pâle qu'elle avait rajouté... quand au prince, quoi de plus beau qu'un habit vert et rouge?

Avant de descendre pour montrer à son papa, sa maman, tonton Roy et Edo le magnifique dessin, ses yeux passèrent sur la petite bibliothèque de la chambre.

Soudainement inspirée, elle sortit tous les livres de conte qu'elle avait, les ouvrant à la dernière page. Ah! Elle en était sûre! Dans chacun des contes, la princesse épousait le prince, était très heureuse et avait beaucoup d'enfants avec!

Elle observa avec attention chacun des princes présents: ils étaient tous soit blond aux yeux bleu, soit brun avec des yeux foncés. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas un seul roux dans l'affaire.

Elle réfléchit, se rappelant de ce que sa mère lui avait dit...

_« ... la princesse accepta finalement d'épouser le prince, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin. »_

_« Maman, plus tard... j'épouserai aussi un prince? »_

_Terrée dans son lit, les couvertures remontant jusqu'au menton, Gracia pensait que sa fille était décidément une petite fille bien mignonne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, son mari -qui s'était caché derrière la porte- entra en trombe et se précipita sur sa fille en pleurant:_

_« NAON, Ely-chaaaaaaan! Tu resteras avec papa toute ta vie! »_

_La petite fille, confuse, regarda tout à tour son papa et sa maman._

_« Ça veut dire que je vais me marier avec papa? »_

_Gracia mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Maes, avant qu'il ne réponde une stupidité quelconque._

_« Ma chérie... » fit-elle de sa voix douce « tu ne peux pas épouser papa. On a pas le droit d'épouser quelqu'un de sa propre famille »_

_« Ah, d'accord... »_

Bon, elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec son papa, qu'importe combien elle l'aimait. Pas grave, elle se trouverait bien assez vite un prince charmant...

Elle prit son cahier de coloriage pour montrer à sa famille le beau dessin qu'elle venait de terminer. Il ne fallait pas que ce chef d'œuvre reste méconnu.

OoO

Edward regarda avec amusement Elysia qui descendait les escaliers, il fallait dire que ça valait le détour: la fillette se laissait glisser sur les fesses, chaque marche étant ponctuée d'un petit bruit sourd.

« Papaaa, regarde! »

Elle montra le livre de coloriage à son père, très fière d'elle. Et profita de la diversion pour aller piquer des petites saucisses apéritifs avec madame moutarde et leur grand ami le bol de chips.

« Elysia... on partage »

« Oui maman » répondit la petite fille d'un ton penaud, qui s'empressa de faire le tour des personnes présentes avant de s'installer à côté de son papa (place trèèès stratégique, car si elle se mettait sur le même canapé que le blondinet et son brun, elle savait que le bol de chips ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'appétit du plus jeune).

Ce faisant, Roy commença à interroger la petite fille sur ce qu'elle faisait à l'école, Edward et Maes écoutant, amusés, les réponses de la gamine.

« Alors, tu as beaucoup d'amis? »

« Oui! Il y a Sarah qui me donne toujours un morceau de sa gauffre, Gérald qui joue au papa et à la maman avec moi, c'est Jacinthe qui fait le bébé, Mary a plein de super poupées et... »

Roy la laissa parler avant de redemander « Et tu apprends beaucoup de choses? »

« Mademoiselle dit que je dessine très bien! » fit la petite, fière comme un coq.

« Mademoiselle, hein? C'est une gentille maîtresse? »

« Oui! Elle nous donne toujours des bonbons avant de rentrer chez nous! »

« Elle est mariée? »

« Roy! » siffla Edward en donnant un coup dans les côtes de son cher et tendre.

« C'est bon Edo, je plaisante! »

« Humph »

La petite les regarda sans comprendre avant de répondre:

« Mademoiselle n'est pas mariée, mais elle a un amoureux qui est trèèèès beau »

« Vraiment? Tu veux te marier avec lui Elysia? » fit Roy en plaisantant.

« Bien sûr que non! » répondit la petite, scandalisée. « Moi, je vais me marier avec Edward! »

A ces mots, Edward, qui venait de se resservir, avala de travers sa petite saucisse et commença à tousser, tapoté dans le dos par un Roy à l'air absent.

« Qu-Quoi? » balbutina Edward, blanc comme un linge, débarrassé de l'encombrante saucisse.

« Oui, papa me dit toujours que je suis une princesse. Et une princesse doit toujours épouser un prince et être très heureuse et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, ce sont les livres qui le disent. Pour le bébé c'est pas grave, il y a déjà Jacinthe. »

« Et pourquoi pas Roy? »

« Parce que c'est mon tonton et maman m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas me marier avec quelqu'un de ma famille »

« Mais je suis déjà... avec... » les mots d'Edward s'éteignirent face au regard noir de Maes, le défiant de contredire sa petite princesse. « ... »

OoO

Durant tout le repas, Edward dut supporter les moqueries de son amant qui voulait savoir quand allait avoir lieu le mariage, Maes qui encourageait sa petite fille dans toutes ses entreprises, la petite fille en question qui était rudement contente de savoir que son tonton et son papa l'approuvaient, son problème de prince était enfin réglé.

Il eut droit au soutien silencieux de Gracia, qui s'excusait muettement du comportement de ses proches.

Curieusement, et au plus grand malheur d'Edward, Elysia tint bon tout le long du repas, en pleine forme, et exigea même qu'il vienne lui lire une histoire, ce qu'il n'osa pas lui refuser face à ses yeux de chiot battu (et surtout à cause du regard de Maes qu'il sentait dans son dos).

« … et alors, le roi accorda sa bénédiction au prince, le méchant fut puni, la princesse épousa le prince et ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Fin. »

« Déjà fini? » interrogea la petite fille en bâillant.

« Eh oui »

« Me'ci Edo »

« De rien. Bonne nuit princesse »

« 'nuit Edo »

Edward sortit de la chambre doucement, en laissant la porte entrebâillé.

« Roy! » s'exclama-t-il en sursautant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, celui-là?

« On a peur, Edward? Y'a pas de quoi être fier, pour un alchimiste d'État... »

« Ta gueule! » chuchota furieusement le blondinet « T'aurais pas pu m'aider ce soir? »

« Pour encourir les foudres de Maes? Non merci. En plus, avoue Ed, c'était amusant... »

« Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour moi, bâtard »

« Shh... des mots si laids dans une si belle bouche... il faudrait peut-être lui trouver une autre utilisation... » Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il plaqua Edward contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, exigeant plus que quémandant qu'il le laisse entrer, jouant avec lui à ce jeu de domination qu'ils aimaient tant. Il sourit en sentant les bras de son amant se nouer derrière sa nuque, et ils durent finalement se séparer à regret, haletants.

Il vit Edward essayer de reprendre son souffle et tourner sa tête vers la droite, avant de blanchir considérablement puis de rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Hum hum! »

Roy se tourna à son tour et perdit lui aussi quelques couleurs face à Elysia, qui de toute évidence n'avait rien manquer de leur petit... échange.

« Euh, Elys- »

« JE parle, tonton Roy » fit la gamine, hautement désapprobatrice et... déçue? « Edo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais déjà trouvé ton prince et que tu étais une princesse, comme moi? »

« Une princesse? Comment ça, une princesse? »

« Tu es plus petit que tonton Roy et que les princesses sont TOUJOURS plus petites que leurs princes! »

« QUI EST SI PETIT QU- » Mustang bâillonna rapidement le petit blond de sa main, voulant éviter que tout le quartier entende.

« En plus, tu as les cheveux longs. J'aurais DU le savoir! » fit la gamine, énervée.

« Savoir quoi, Elysia-chan? » se permit Roy.

« Les princes n'ont pas les cheveux longs. Je suis désolée Edo, mais on ne pourra pas se marier. »

« Ah, euh... »

Maes apparut à ce moment-là, ayant accouru dès qu'il avait entendu Edward élever la voix, et prit sa fifille chérie dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Elysia, tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée? »

La petite fille secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien.

« Nous allions partir, Maes » fit Roy pour détourner l'attention et avant qu'Elysia n'aie le temps de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu... pas un doute, Maes allait le tuer pour avoir « souiller la pureté de son innocente fille chérie, son adorable ange, par l'image de deux mâles en rut »

Le couple descendit l'escalier, raccompagné à la porte d'entrée par Maes -qui tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras- et Gracia, apparue de nul part avec leurs manteaux.

Au moment où ils franchissaient la porte, Elysia cria soudain « Dis Edooo! C'est pour quand le mariage? »

Le dit Edo trébucha sur l'unique marche, rattraper de justesse par Roy.

« Ben... euh... » bafouilla-t-il « Tu sais... les hommes entre eux... »

« Pour dans bientôt, Elysia-chan » fit Roy avec un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

« QUOI? »

« Oh, allons Edward... ça ne te plairait pas de t'appeler monsieur Mustang? »

En voyant le petit blond rougir (de gêne, de honte... qu'importe, Roy adorait quand ses joues prenaient cette teinte-là!), il ne put résister et en rajouta une couche:

« Pense un peu à la nuit de Noces, mon ange... » fit-il avec un rictus délibérément pervers.

« ROOOOOOOOYYYYYYY! » hurla le blond, rouge de honte, passant même outre le surnom débile.

Le brun s'esclaffa et se saisit d'un coup du blond, le portant comme une mariée jusqu'à la voiture.

« JE POURRAI VOIR TA ROBE AVANT, EDOOO? » hurla la petite fille pour être bien sûr que son ex-futur époux l'entende.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais un bruit de chute et des jurons.

De son côté, Maes souriait de toutes ses dents: Edo en robe... ce serait décidément très intéressant à photographier. Sa fille était un génie.

* * *

Attention, Maes est lâché xD


End file.
